


【宏晋】以爱示人

by dogbloodpaintfloor



Category: SpeXial (Band), 宏晋
Genre: M/M, SpeXial - Freeform, 宏晋 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbloodpaintfloor/pseuds/dogbloodpaintfloor





	【宏晋】以爱示人

＊一个场景练习摸鱼（没有意义）

＊不是刀 不是刀 不是刀 是刀我自杀

＊二战AU  强力OOC预警

－

从加来驶向多佛的商船是在黄昏起航的，船上多是些跨国英国商人和跨海务工的平民，在联军军士的庇护下，踏上归国之路，锚一收起，他们远离了欧洲大陆的焦土。

三月中依旧阴冷的英吉利海峡，入夜后升起了薄雾，舵手开启了雾灯，暖黄色的灯光在黑暗中摇摇晃晃，商船在黑夜笼罩的水面上缓缓而行。人们并不急躁，仿佛离开了那块土地，一切都得到了解放，欧洲大陆只是一个过长的噩梦，他们要回到此时相对稳定的英格兰本岛去了，一切安稳美好都会醒过来。

他们在船上享用美梦似的夜晚，聚在一起饮食、跳舞、交谈。船上的军士都有探亲假批准，于是他们获得的喝酒的自由。虽然即使没有假期，也不能有效禁止酒精出现在他们的日常里，毕竟世界上是没有什么能阻止英国人喝酒的。

船舱小厅里，有人在弹吉他，西班牙小调应声而起，女士漂亮的花裙子旋转着成为室内各异的芬芳，男士用力踏踩地板的皮鞋底儿是有力的节拍器。罗弘证和黄伟晋与三五名军士围成一个圈儿轻快的交谈着，一个依旧裹着军装外套，一个仅穿着内里的白衬衣，他们并肩站着，偶尔在用眼尾看对方，仿佛那儿有一道钩子，时不时把他们拉扯到一起，轻笑起来会相互碰撞，他们手边都有一杯澄黄色的威士忌，随着手腕和躯体的轻轻摇晃，漂浮的冰块撞着玻璃杯壁，清凌凌的“叮当”响。

音乐暂停的间歇，一些城市工人打扮的商民站起来，他们起哄着，希望船上的军士出来讲几句。

他们希望听见关于战争的好消息，他们希望在这极乐的片刻有人能告诉他们战争即将结束。但没有人能预知胶着的欧洲战场，军士们也同样什么都不能讲。

少尉们把目光向着在场唯二的两位中校递过来，罗弘证无奈的笑笑看了看身边的黄伟晋。

“还是跳舞吧，”一位头戴钟型帽的女士打破僵局，她身着紧身连衣裙，驼色的大衣挂在高挑的骨架上，左手有香烟，右手随意搭在自己细弱的腰身上 瘦长的脸型显得她更清冷高傲几分，一双深眼窝让迷人的冷艳更深邃几分。几十分钟前，她刚踩着高跟鞋踏在桌子上，紧接着质疑女性工作能力的议论声，对在场所有人宣布从8点到11点的酒水费用由她承担，“讲话怎么会比跳舞有意思呢？”

工人们的笑容还僵在脸上，接着面面相觑，因始料未及而发出几声略显尴尬的笑声，正准备再开口辩解时。罗弘证把酒杯递到黄伟晋手里，挪到女士面前，在她耳边轻语了几句，女士莞尔一笑，看了他一眼，轻笑着走开了。

他把黄伟晋双手中的酒放在桌子上，向黄伟晋伸出手，微微探身，靠得极近，“同我跳支舞吗？”

黄伟晋的目光顺着他衬衣的纽扣向上攀，从他的鼻尖又越到眉梢，把手搭到他手心里，心领神会的笑。

他跟着罗弘证的背影向着小厅中央，军靴底踩在应声而起的吉他声上，是阿根廷探戈的和弦。小厅中的人随着他们散开，留出一个不规则的圈来，所有人都在看，目光在他们的脸上，在他们牵起的手上。

急促的回旋音响起，罗弘证举起了牵起的手，转到他身后，他一双眼像鹰，牢牢锁在黄伟晋的眉眼间。手放开的一瞬间，琴弦上是一个空拍的停顿音，旁人只能在听觉上感受一瞬间的空落感。

黄伟晋的军装外套被从后剥掉，被抛在空中，又落到那位钟型帽女士的怀里。

温厚的手从他腰间穿过，截住他自空中慢慢放下的手，抚在他腰间。吉他扫弦的重音落下，背后温热的胸膛顶在他后背，黄伟晋不由的向前一倾，像被追逐的海浪一样，猝不及防的短促的“哈”出一口气。

他向右微微侧头，眉眼低垂，唇边不自觉勾起浅笑，熟悉的温度随着扭动在他身后若即若离。被西班牙语雕刻出形状的浑厚女声散发着醇厚的韵味，把舱内每一寸浸染的高昂而深邃。

罗弘证滚烫的鼻息喷在他衣领下的颈部，一路向左划去，鼻尖擦过轻薄的衣料，那有皂角与火药矛盾却交融着的气味，他们的目光相逢在黄伟晋的左肩。

黄伟晋的掌心顺势贴在罗弘证的腰间，自然而然的，罗弘证的手掌落上了黄伟晋的肩，两手执起，他们将两个急促的重音踩在脚下，军靴厚重的靴底重重的敲击木地板，两具年轻的躯体扭动着，随着胯骨的转动，他们执着手一同向着某个新的方向迈动着步子，像两只雄性的鹤，自然的舒展着。他们彼此不相视，却有同样的愉悦点在眉间。

吉他弦拨满一个八拍，歌者拉起一个饱满的高音，又任它如喷泉落下。罗弘证的左腿向后撤去，随着胯骨缓慢的扭动画了一个饱满的圈，身体不自觉的向前贴近，手指滑过黄伟晋的肩颈线，顺着他的脊椎侧向下滑去，温热隔着一层薄薄的棉，烫着指尖。

黄伟晋记仇得很，他微微颔首，两只眼因而显得更深邃，看着罗弘证想盯着盘中猎物似的，任由罗弘证的手一路落到他腰椎尽头去，两个短促的扫弦再次落下，他像一只即将开屏的雄性孔雀奋力甩顺羽毛一样摆动着身体，狂野而强势，打断了舞伴的试探与入侵。他举起手臂将比他高出几公分的人转了过去，用胸膛将人包了起来。

牵着罗弘证的手，自然将罗弘证的腰身缠起来。黄伟晋的呼吸蹭着他的侧脸，他看不到身后人，手掌擦过裸露的小臂，左与右恋恋不舍的相互告别着。

黄伟晋的手箍在罗弘证的腰上，亦步亦趋的迈开步子，在场所有男人女人的眼光都盯在他们身上，甚至有些还收不起下巴，而他们什么看不到，在爱欲的较量中牵拖着沉沦。

“仗还是快点打完的好。”罗弘证的声音在铿锵的扫弦中细碎的响起。

黄伟晋回过头来看他，他在他胸前，在笑。略过他耳际去，他眉眼低垂着，线条和缓的，嘴角微微扬起，那种最简单最直白的表情半遮半现。

黄伟晋的眼眸一点点垂下来，顺着罗弘证的衣襟领口向胸前一寸一寸滑去。他不由的抬起下巴，以一种高傲矜持的姿态欲盖弥彰，眼神顺着肩膀的肌肉线条滑走，游向远处。他像极了一只天鹅，优雅而多情，却始终抱有不竭的期待。

“怎么了？”

“同你弹弹琴跳跳舞，过些平淡日子，感觉会很好。”

手风琴拉起一个长长的调子，吉他赶着末尾掷下两个降阶的低音，黄伟晋曲起腿，军装裤子的布料有低低密密的摩擦声，一路蹭到罗弘证的腰间，坏心的磨蹭一下，转瞬又向后撤去。

罗弘证的右手顺势被向后掰去，接着他就被放开了。黄伟晋的左手五指在他背心用了力，低头将他推了出去。

他向前踉跄几步，有些诧异的回过头来。黄伟晋如同中世纪骑士一样，单膝曲起，蹲在地上，右腿向后伸展开，左手手臂在空中舒展着缓缓下落，那意味如同鱼钩上等着被捉住的鱼饵似的。

罗弘证勾起一边的嘴角，眼角微妙的弯起，收回目光，背道而行，向着人群走去，任由身后人的手落空。他探身从面前的黄杉小姐唇间取走半支燃着的香烟，吸了一口，又将香烟塞会黄杉女子的指尖。在众人始料未及中，歌声爬着音阶一级一级向上，烟雾从他嘴角溢出，踏着从窗口钻进来的海风，带着光与雾回到黄伟晋面前。

他蹲下身，他们面对面，双手穿过黄伟晋肩下，环过黄伟晋的腰间，手掌从腰椎最末尾贴合着一路向上，在黄伟晋一双如东西伯利亚上被风雪雕刻出的峡谷裂隙的肩胛骨上汇合，带着他一同站起来。他们相互虔诚，相互沉默，多余的话一句都不用说。

黄伟晋像一片风中的叶子，看起来毫不用力的靠在罗弘证身上，任由伴侣指引向后躺去，躺在爱人有力的双手上。

他的腰柔韧而有力的弯出一个含蓄的弧度，白净细嫩的脖颈拉出修长而矜持的曲线，皮肤下蓝紫色的静脉血管自他的耳际向下蜿蜒，他把最脆弱的部分暴露了出来。

他们的腰腹紧紧贴在一起，薄料包裹下的手臂稍稍用力，将黄伟晋拉起。

“战争结束后，他们怎么可能允许我与你在一起。要我说，最好的时间，是当下，每一个当下。”

他们一点一点重合，又一点一点分离。转过半圈，黄伟晋的手指点在罗弘证的下巴上，似有若无的向后点着。罗弘证遂着他的意的向后仰去，自脖颈到胸膛拉成一条淡淡起伏的线。黄伟晋的中指自他舒展的脖颈一路向下，缓缓滑倒他胸口第一颗闭合的扣子，那是胸口第五根肋骨的位置。他手指上似乎缠着根线，手指脱离罗弘证的皮肤，那人就被提起似的，缓缓将自己合上。

有几位围在一边的军士脸色不怎么好，但这并不妨碍这两个人在散发着暖黄色灯光的琉璃吊灯下昂着头畅快的笑，笑声像是从胸腔里发出来的，像是器官在雀跃震荡，声音是最淳朴甘甜的。他们旋转着，灯光在彼此之间流转。

罗弘证的手落在黄伟晋的大臂上，他顺势一推，另一只手用力握紧牵在一起的手，黄伟晋像一个被打开的卷轴一样，转了出去，另一只手依旧牢牢的潜在罗弘证手里。他的手顺着手臂向上滑去，一路落到黄伟晋另一边的肩膀上去，他在衣领裸露出的皮肤上落下了两个吻，黄伟晋配合的将头微微向后仰去。

他们贴在一起，尽态而绵长的摇曳着身体，手掌自上而下的描摹勾勒着熟悉的身体线条，一如在马赛的清晨，在约克郡潮湿阴沉的午后。

“其实这也没什么不好的，炮火在头顶飞，子弹擦着脸飞过，我不会想有没有明天，我爱你多一天就是一天。我敢对着上帝发誓每一天我都用尽全力去做这件事。每一天都可以是圆满的最后一天。我不会想明天和今后，你在眼前，而那些都太遥远了。”

他们相对着执着手搭着肩，合着吉他的和弦向门廊的方向扭动着身体踩着步子，军靴的声音格外鲜明。人群中三三两两自发合着琴声节拍的鼓掌声，逐渐连成一片。面色不佳的军士看向那些手掌的主人分外不解，转过头来与自己的同伴面面相觑。

女音拉起一个长长的高音，胸腔共鸣浑厚。两个男人在歌声中旋转着，目光黏在彼此身上，脚步随着愉悦感加快了起来，温热的体温相互感染着。笑声飘向舱顶，琉璃灯饰叮叮当当的响，灯光撒下来染在发丝、睫宇间。

“你在发光。”罗弘证轻轻对他讲。

“什么？”

“你在发光。”

“不，你在看我的时候眼里有光。爱我吧，中校。爱我可以让你在这个血腥浸泡的年代成为更好的人。”

罗弘证会心一笑，手臂绕过黄伟晋的后颈与腰际，他向左迈一步，黄伟晋不由的向后躺去，喉咙里发出短促喑哑的轻叫声，他的皮肤能感知到衣料下肌肉的攒动与舒展。

在高音收声之时，他一把将人拉了回来，箍在黄伟晋后颈的手臂将他带向自己，他在笑声与掌声中亲吻他。

-【END】-

练习失败


End file.
